The Slippery Comforter Variable
by hullosweetpea
Summary: While reading late James hears something go bump in the night. However the results are far more interesting when adding a comforter and what Sheldon was trying to do when he broke his nose.


**A/N: The idea for this just popped in my head and I had to share it. For reference, the kids are about seven, almost eight. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady, J.K. Rowling, Moffat, and Me (Longer list this time around) **

The Slippery Comforter Variable

James was hiding under his covers with a flash light in his left hand and his right turning the pages of the Sorcerer's Stone. It was long past his bedtime, but he didn't care he was going to finish the book. J.K. Rowling's tale had him hooked.

..._for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire-_

James heard a loud thump from somewhere in the apartment. He curled himself up even tighter and held the book closer to his face, knocking his glasses with the corner of the cover. He took them off his face and read through the blurriness, just a bit slower; light dancing on the pages as he his breathing moved the flashlight.

_...then he was on the other side, in the last chamber_-

"_Ow, ow ow ow_."

"What's wrong_?"_

"I'm bleeding."

James was confused about what was going on, but keep reading.

_There was already someone there-but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort_-

"Dammit you're getting it on the carpet."

"I think it's broken."

"You're exaggerating."

"Look at it."

"I can't see. Get the light."

James heard padded feet and the flick of a switch.

"Oh my god, I think it's swelling. Does it hurt when you touch it? I think it is already bruising."

"_Ow, _yes! So now you believe me?"

"Sheldon, just keep it elevated. I'll wake up the kids. Go downstairs and tell Penny and Leonard that I'm sending the kids down."

James quickly turned off his flashlight and put the book back on his nightstand. He put the flashlight in a drawer and put his glasses on top of the book. He threw the blanket back over him, as the door to his room was open. He heard footsteps and then felt someone gently shake him. "James, wake up."

He pulled the blanket down and saw a blurry Amy leaning over him. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses. "What's going on?"

Amy hesitated. "Your daddy tripped over a blanket and he broke his nose. I have to take him to the ER."

James climbed out of bed and followed Amy to Melody's room, a yawn escaping from between his lips.

"Melody, you need to get up sweetie."

Melody rubbed her eyes, but woke up quickly and Amy ushered her children out of the apartment and down the stairs.

She knocked on Leonard and Penny's door and Penny yelled. "It's open."

They went inside and saw Leonard and Penny sitting on the couch, Henry asleep in the armchair and Sheldon sitting in his spot with a haughty expression and blood on his hand and shirt. "Thanks for watching them," said Amy.

"It's no problem. If they're anything like Henry they'll be back to sleep in a flash," said Leonard as he pointed to the seven year old who was drooling on the arm of the chair.

"Why is he up," asked Amy.

Penny pointed at Sheldon. "With all that racket he thought there were Cybermen on the roof. He agreed to sleep if it was out here." She turned towards Leonard. "This is why he can't watch Doctor Who before bed. I just don't think he's ready yet."

"He'll get there," replied Leonard with a shrug.

Sheldon stood up and walked towards his wife. "I'm sorry for waking your child."

Leonard waved the apology away. "It's fine, I hope you get to feeling better."

The moment the couple left Leonard and Penny burst out laughing. Leonard was wheezing and Penny had a few tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

James was confused. "Why are you laughing?"

Penny brushed away a few tears. "You'll learn in a couple of years. When you do you'll think it's funny then too."

Leonard got up and grabbed a couple of paper towels from the kitchen. "He got blood everywhere."

"Will Daddy be okay," asked Melody.

"Oh, sweetie he'll be fine. His dignity is just more bruised than his nose." She looked at the blood tracked towards the couch. "It's revenge for our laughter," said Penny. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows. She arranged them on the couch. "There, why don't you two get some sleep? You're parents will be awhile."

James climbed on to the couch and snuggled down into the blankets. He was feeling awfully tired...

"How did it go?"

"This reminds me of the time you ran into the hospital door when you were all worried from Leonard. Did everything go okay?"

"Fine. I was right though, it was broken."

"How exactly did it happen?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You do realize Amy will tell me and them I'll tell Leonard."

There was a sigh. "Fine, you already know what Amy and I were going to do-"

"Who you were going to do."

"If you interrupt I won't tell the whole story."

"Fine, I won't."

"Thank you. I was about to join her in bed, but I didn't realize that she had thrown the comforter off and I slipped on it and my face slammed into the end of our bed."

There was some muffled laughter.

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is. What did you tell them in ER."

"That I fell down the stairs."

"I'm sure they get that a lot."

"Why don't you give it a rest? He's had a very traumatic evening."

"I will for you. Hope you get lucky tomorrow night, Shelly."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"More than you want."

James felt arms encircle him and pick him up. "Thanks for watching them."

"You're welcome. Sheldon, watch out for that mean blanket."

James fell back to sleep as he was carried up the stairs. Maybe he could finish the book tomorrow. And make sure his comforter stayed on his bed. 


End file.
